


Havana

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: OT3 Hours Open [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, OT3, Polyamory, three goofy boys having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun, Seungwoo, and Wooseok decide to spice up their relationship by pretending to be strangers at a bar.





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> from a request on twitter~
> 
> I wrote this several times trying to get it right, and it ranged from smut to soft and goofy, but this was the version I was most happy and comfortable with so I hope yall like it too!

They had known each other their whole lives, so there had been little room for spice and mystery in the beginning other than what they could get from secret stolen kisses and late night drunken moments that lead to the overflowing spring of warmth and closeness that was their relationship. Except sometimes they wanted to feel adventurous and spontaneous every once in a while. 

So that was why they all decided to play a game. It was simple really. The three of them had to make their own way to the same club on the same night at different times and try to pick each other up like they would a stranger at a bar on a Saturday night.

It felt horribly cheesy and cringy on the way there like it was the dumbest idea they had ever had, but if it was so dorky, why was Seungyoun so nervous? He shifted in the backseat of the cab, unable to get comfortable. He hoped they wouldn’t go home together before he got there because cab fare was expensive, and he didn’t want to have to pay for the ride back alone. He should have just taken his car, but he felt like he deserved to toss back a couple of shots too. If those two thought they were going to get to makeout in the back seat while he drove them all home, they had another thing coming.

But god was he nervous. 

What if they turned him down?  _ Don’t be ridiculous, Seungyoun.  _

What if he clammed up? He hadn’t hit on anyone in so long he wasn’t sure how the kids were doing it those days. Wooseok was so damn sassy that if he complimented him, Wooseok would just roast him. He was better off just immediately making fun of Wooseok until his guard dropped before he told him how pretty he was. Wooseok was always pretty. Even when he first woke up in the morning, his face wasn’t puffy at all, but the problem was that he knew it and made a point to torture Seungyoun with the power he held.

On the other hand, Seungwoo had always intimidated him. Sure he was a big baby  _ now,  _ but before, he was someone just slightly out of reach. He had always been their friend and someone they relied on for their whole lives, but he had this aura about him that Seungyoun couldn’t explain. How would he get either of them to go home with him? (Never mind the fact that they all lived together, this was still a challenge).

The driver dropped him off at the bar where there was a crowd of people waiting to get in. He got in line, feeling more self conscious once he was wedged in between the singles who were probably a little more rehearsed on club pickups than he was. He looked around but found no sign of either Wooseok or Seungwoo in sight. Maybe they were already inside, or maybe they hadn’t arrived yet. He hoped they could all get in together, but if anything went wrong, surely someone would think to text the other two.

As he got closer to the door, he could hear the bass slipping out every time it opened to let someone in or out, and his heart raced. It was almost  _ exciting?  _ Maybe it wasn’t such a dumb idea after all unless it had been an elaborate scheme to get him out of the house by himself, and unless that was for an illtimed surprise birthday set up, because it definitely wasn’t his birthday, he was going to be quite upset.

He made it inside after the bouncer checked his ID and confirmed that he was an adult even if he was acting like a scared teenage boy. As soon as he stepped in, though, the atmosphere transformed him. He was again the social butterfly Cho Seungyoun who never had a problem taking someone home. He was back to the person he was before he became a comfortable homebody with two loving boyfriends, and he decided for one night to let himself get carried away. (With them, of course).

First he ordered a drink. It came in a thin, tubular glass with no garnishes or embellishments, and it burned going down all the way into his stomach. He let out a sharp noise of disgust and shook it off. He much rather preferred beer or wine than straight liquor, but he wasn’t in the mood to stand around and sip something all night.

He wandered around the perimeter, searching for a familiar face when he finally saw him. Seungwoo had his back against a pillar, and he was surrounded by both men and women desperate to get their hands on him. Seungyoun raised an eyebrow. He forgot how powerful the eldest was when he wasn’t running around the house taking care of everyone. He was  _ hot.  _ He was the kind of guy people craved and wanted a piece of but couldn’t touch. Seungyoun smirked.  _ He  _ could touch as much as he wanted.

He approached him boldly, pushing his way through the small circle of people who gravitated towards Seungwoo even if they didn’t realize they were doing it. How could anyone help themselves around him? The tattoos peeking out from his loose fitting shirt (that reminded Seungyoun of a pirate), the sharp cut of his collarbones and his dangerous jawline, his bedroom eyes, his full lips, and his devastatingly perfect nose… He was irresistible. 

Seungwoo looked mildly amused, if not just a little bored. He must have been waiting for a while by the look in his eyes. He was ignoring the people around him, keeping his eyes on the dancefloor as if something could appear out of thin air at any moment. The fools. If they thought he was good looking then as someone cold and calculating, they should try seeing him smile. That’s where the real magic was, and Seungyoun was very good at making him smile.

He leaned in, startling Seungwoo who hadn’t seen him walk up. He smelled the cologne on his skin, and he had to catch his breath to keep from getting drunk on it. It was floral and euphoric, but it wouldn’t be fun for either of them if he rushed anything. If that’s what he was after, he could have just spritzed Seungwoo with it at the house and buried his face into his neck in the comfort of his own pajamas. He did not pay a ridiculously overpriced cab fee just to smell Seungwoo’s cologne.

“Can I buy you a drink,” he said as if he was talking to a total stranger.

“Can I get your name first?” Seungwoo asked, playing along.

“No,” he smiled.

Seungwoo laughed and shook his head.  _ Even when he’s like this, he’s breathtaking. _

“Maybe I should buy you a drink then so you’ll tell me,” Seungwoo teased. 

“Oh?” Seungyoun laughed. This was fun.

“What do you like?” 

“You,” he said.

Seungwoo turned away, embarrassed to be near him. “Why are you like this?”

Seungyoun smiled brightly. “Because it’s fun.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get something before Wooseok gets here.”

“You buying?”

“Didn’t you just ask me if you could buy me one?”

“Just thought I’d ask,” Seungyoun shrugged. It was worth a shot.

He bought them a couple of shots of something that tasted like lemonade that Seungwoo liked, and didn’t remind Seungyoun of motor oil at all the way his first drink did. It was sweet and just a little bit bitter, and he decided that Seungwoo should be the one to pick out their drinks for the rest of the night. They ordered a couple more drinks and talked to each other over the music as if they had never met before, but then the music changed to something they both recognized.

Seungwoo’s eyes widened at the familiar notes and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor, and Seungyoun followed eagerly.  _ Havana. _

Memories swelled in his mind as he recalled the night where it all started. The three of them were at home, too drunk for their own good. Seungyoun and Wooseok had recently become a couple, and it made things awkward for Seungwoo. They thought it was because he was their friend and roommate, but then one night they found themselves in their living room dancing to that very song together and Seungwoo’s secret slipped. Adding him to the relationship made more sense in the end than leaving him out, and both Seungyoun and Wooseok couldn’t have been happier.

And then on that night they heard it again during their game, and it all made sense.

Seungwoo took the lead and lead him to the center of the floor. Like clockwork, they grabbed on to each other, magnetized and moving to the slow, sultry rhythm of the music. It was something they had done a thousand times at home playing around with each other, but this time felt different. Maybe it was the mystery of a faux-encounter or maybe it was the tiny preview of the alcohol warming his body, but every inch of Seungyoun’s body tingled.

He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck, touching the tips of their noses together. Seungwoo smiled his little airplane smile that barely showed his teeth and wrapped his arms around Seungyoun’s waist, pulling him closer. He was so lovely in every way, and Seungyoun was so grateful he had him in his life (almost) all to himself.

They moved their hips together and spun around playfully. It took all of his strength not to cover him in kisses, but they were supposed to be strangers. You couldn’t just pepper strangers with kisses all willy nilly. Although he had to admit they were having far too much fun to be strangers. They enjoyed each other the way only they could, and he thought he was going to burst from happiness.

He ran his fingers through the back of Seungwoo’s hair. It was soft and not loaded with products, and his fingers passed through smoothly. He let his hand slide down the back of his neck where tiny beads of sweat pooled and felt Seungwoo shiver against him from the touch. Seungyoun leaned into him, pressing his lips against his ear, and said he loved him, ruining the game.

Instead of calling him out, Seungwoo pulled back and found his lips for a deep and passionate kiss, disregarding that they were in public at a bar dancing to Havana surrounded by other people. Seungyoun inhaled sharply, surprised by the gesture, but he smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. He tasted sweet and a little bitter from the drink mixed with sweat and something familiar that warmed Seungyoun’s entire body.

He pulled away and spun Seungwoo to the music, and pulled him back for another kiss that was too quick for either of them to enjoy, but he wasn’t there to give the crowd a show. At that point they were just being shameless and goofy and not sexy at all, but he could feel the jealous eyes lingering on his back from all the people who wished they could be him in that moment. He had claimed the best prize of the night for himself when they couldn’t even manage to buy him a drink. 

Seungyoun closed his eyes as Seungwoo dipped him backwards, strong enough to be trusted to not drop him, and greedily kissed his neck. He opened his eyes just for a second and saw a large pair of cat like eyes staring back at him from across the room. He smiled dumbly, still hanging upside down.

Seungwoo lifted him back up, and Seungyoun leaned into his ear before he could spin away. “We’ve got company.”

“Hmm?” He said, looking over Seungyoun’s shoulder. “Oh!”

Seungwoo waved Wooseok over who shyly made his way through the other dancers towards them. He wasn’t sure how to join them, but he severely underestimated how much the two adored him and how much they had already had to drink before he got there. They pushed themselves apart and slipped Wooseok in between them. He blushed, but it didn’t take long for him to forget where he was either.

He held his arms up and danced into the second verse while the other two moved around him, running their hands all over his body.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to know each other,” Wooseok shouted out over the music.

“We lost!” Seungyoun shouted, planting a kiss on his cheek.

_ “We?!”  _ Seungwoo laughed. “Who’s this we? You couldn’t pick up a potted plant!”

“Clearly my charm worked on you!” Seungyoun said.

“Guys!” Wooseok said, his voice getting higher. “Who’s going to seduce  _ me _ now?!”

Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo who raised his eyebrow, and they both closed in at the same time. Wooseok tried to seem annoyed about being the center of a boyfriend sandwich, but he couldn’t stop smiling from all of the attention. 

Seungyoun and Seungwoo took turns kissing him, completely forgetting where they were and that they were surrounded by strangers who couldn’t help but notice the three of them. There was a chance they would end up on someone’s snapchat story that night, but the lighting in the bar was so terrible surely no one would recognize them.

Despite the prying eyes, they continued to “seduce” Wooseok with their interesting dance moves and their fluttering kisses that kept him spinning in both directions until the end of the song. Once it was over, they made their way to the side of the bar that was dark and comfortable for people to lose themselves in which is exactly what they intended to do.

“You need to catch up,” Seungyoun said to Wooseok who had only just gotten there when they saw him. He couldn’t wait to see his pouty, flushed cheeks and sleepy eyes that he wore after he had a few drinks.

He left to go buy them more of those lemon drinks Seungwoo got him on to, and carefully carried them back to the booths where he found them making out desperately like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Yoohoo,” he said. “Drinks for the lovebirds.”

Wooseok pulled himself away, his lips red and swollen and eyes glazed over. “Yep!”

“Yep?” Seungyoun laughed as he handed Wooseok his glass. “Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

“Yep!” Wooseok said dumbly. 

Seungwoo took his own drink, and the three of them clinked their glasses before throwing back their shots.

Seungyoun slid in next to them and pulled Wooseok onto his lap. He looked so cute and so small, and frankly, he was a little jealous that Seungwoo got to him first.

He tilted Wooseok’s chin and kissed him. First it was slow, taking a moment to breathe him in until Wooseok’s lips parted, inviting him to explore the inside of his mouth. 

He got into the kiss, completely losing his senses and grateful that no one could hear the low growl he let slip out over the thumping bass. Wooseok’s hand gripped his shirt, and the other went behind his neck into his hair. He let out a satisfied sigh and moved down the smaller’s neck until he found the place he wanted to bruise.

“Are you going to have all the fun?” Seungwoo said to Seungyoun, sliding over. Wooseok kissed Seungwoo who ran his hand up the back of Seungyoun’s shirt, sliding his nails down his spine, while Seungyoun left a strategic hickey on Wooseok’s neck that Wooseok would surely scold him for later.

But Seungwoo was just as mischievous as he was. Seungyoun pulled Wooseok’s head back to him, and Seungwoo found his own spot on the other side of Wooseok’s neck. If he thought he was going to be mad about one bruise, once he saw the second one, he was going to be  _ pissed. _

Wooseok, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what they were up to. He was too busy enjoying sitting on Seungyoun’s lap and getting all of the attention to notice the way they took turns sucking on and biting his neck.

He pulled back to take a breath, too hot under the collar to continue, but he looked at them both and raised an eyebrow like he wanted them to keep going.

Seungyoun wrapped his arm around Wooseok’s waist to keep him from falling off because he had no intention of getting up on his own before leaning in to kiss Seungwoo who was now completely gone. There was no doubt in his mind what the three of them were going to do as soon as they got home if they could survive the cab ride back.

He reached down and felt Seungwoo through his pants and smiled wickedly against his mouth. No doubt at all. The eldest kissed him harder in response, not giving him a chance to tease. Seungyoun hadn’t even noticed his own bulge, but Wooseok did. He rolled his hips on his lap, and Seungyoun felt himself moan into Seungwoo’s mouth. Seungwoo jumped back in surprise, and that gave him a chance to scold.

“Hey, watch it,” Seungyoun said, giving Wooseok a kiss that surely showed him he meant serious business.

Wooseok rocked his hips again. “Oh? What are you going to do about it?”

Seungyoun’s jaw dropped as if he was surprised that Wooseok would instigate so cruelly. He took his ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. “Are you trying to find out?”

“Maybe,” Wooseok said, breathless.

“I’m going to go get him something harder,” Seungwoo said, off back to the bar. 

“I don’t know if it could get much harder,” Seungyoun said just loud enough for him to hear. He heard Seungwoo snort before vanishing into the crowd.

Wooseok took the opportunity to adjust himself and wrap his legs around him, and Seungyoun secured his arms around his waist. He was so beautiful even in the dark, and he could smell the woody cinnamon of his cologne mixed with the scent of alcohol and sweat.

“What?” Wooseok asked after he stared for too long.

Seungyoun kissed him sweetly. “I was admiring.”

“Then continue,” he said.

“Nope, I think I’ve seen enough,” he teased. 

Wooseok buried his face into his neck and bit him im revenge. 

“Ow!” He yelped.

Wooseok shifted on his lap. “It didn’t seem like you minded that too much to me.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Seungwoo returned with more shots before their teasing got out of hand. 

“He bit me,” Seungyoun whined.

“Did you deserve it?” Seungwoo asked, handing them their drinks.

“Yes,” Wooseok answered for him. 

Seungyoun poked his bottom lip out. They drank their shots, and Seungwoo patted his lap with his head tilted to the side like a puppy. Wooseok switched from Seungyoun’s to his, and Seungyoun grabbed his chest dramatically. “I’ve been abandoned.”

“Then come here,” Seungwoo said, not taking his eyes off of Wooseok. Seungyoun wasn’t sure why Wooseok was having all the fun when he was clearly a rotten troublemaker who bit people in ways that made them want him to keep biting.

“How long were you watching us,” he asked, watching them explore each other in the dark.

“A while,” Wooseok said, out of breath.

Seungyoun tsked. 

“What should we do about him,” he asked before burying his face into Seungwoo’s neck.

Seungwoo hummed and kissed Wooseok again. “Should we punish him?”

_ “Yes,” _ Seungyoun practically groaned. 

“We should do this more often,” Wooseok said, all too pleased with himself. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Seungwoo teased, and Seungyoun knew that poor Wooseok had no idea what was coming for him later that night. But it wasn’t like he had any plans of holding out either.

He watched for a while, enjoying how beautiful they both were, but then it was getting late and they had a place to be.

“You guys wanna get out of here,” he asked, making the final move. 

Wooseok peeled himself away and nodded, drunk off of Seungwoo. He climbed off of his lap and sat on the wooden booth like a normal person would so the three of them could cool off enough to step back into the light and grab a cab home.

They hailed a cab to go home together. It was dark outside and the kind of weather that made a person either want to go to sleep early or spend the night on a rooftop talking about their future. It was perfect date weather, and even if he was itching to get home for certain reasons, he also just wanted to be home with them in general. 

They climbed into the back and gave the driver the address to their house.

“You all headed to the same place?” The driver asked with a dialect Seungyoun wasn’t familiar with.

“Yes, please,” Seungwoo said.

“You kids all live together?” He asked, making polite conversation and tiptoeing around a can of worms he didn’t know he was nearing.

“We do,” Seungwoo answered carefully.

“That must be nice,” he smiled back into the mirror at them. “The city can get lonely when you don’t have roommates.”

Seungyoun smiled to himself.  _ Roommates.  _ In the darkness where the driver couldn’t see, Seungyoun reached out and took both of their hands and gave them a squeeze. Wooseok, not caring one way or another what anyone thought, rested his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Seungyoun said quietly.

_ “No,” _ Wooseok lied, nuzzling his head to get more comfortable. 

Seungyoun kissed him on the top of the head and let him rest even if it meant that boyfriend number one was tapping out on him.

Not long after, another head fell upon his shoudler.

_ “Hey,”  _ he quietly pretended to whine. “What do you think  _ you’re  _ doing?”

Seungwoo ignored him and slid his arm behind his back to get more comfortable.

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

Soon their breaths matched as they both fell asleep, using him as a big warm pillow in the back of the cab.

“Your friends have too much to drink?” The driver eyed him through the mirror.

“It seems like it,” he said, tired himself. It seemed that boyfriend number two tapped out as well, but honestly it was a sleepy night. The second the cold air hit them, they were ready for bed even if they weren’t ready to admit it. Now paired with the car’s heater, there was no stopping them.

“I’m glad you kids aren’t the angry type,” the driver said. “It’s not fun to take someone home when they keep trying to punch you in the back of the head.”

He chuckled, but Seungyoun frowned. “Do people really do that?”

“Sometimes,” he said. “Most of the time people just wanna be left alone, and they forget I’m up here.”

He glanced back at him in the mirror again. “You can sleep too, if you want. I won’t take any weird turns or anything, I promise.”

Seungyoun laughed, not exactly comforted by the fact that that meant he had the concept of taking weird turns in the back of his mind. “I’m okay.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open,” he said. “But suit yourself. It’s all the same to me.”

Seungyoun didn’t argue, and the rest of the ride home fell silent. He didn’t even notice his head tilt back against the leather seat or his own eyes close, coaxed by the sound of Seungwoo and Wooseok asleep on his shoulders. Their sweet scents mixed with the pine air freshener that hung from a tree shaped cutout on the mirror and the odor of old cigarettes, and in a moment he was fast asleep as though their spontaneous and heated adventure at the bar had been just a dream that happened to someone else.

They were really going to have to do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> The bar is based on a bar/night club I used to go to a lot, and the lemon drink they keep drinking is my favorite it’s just a lemon drop and it’s super simple but it does taste like lemonade lol so that’s what we went with.
> 
> I really hope yall enjoyed this!!! Please let me know what you think and if you want more OT3 one shots (they’re a lot of fun for me tbh)


End file.
